


Cat-hobbit

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: Бильбо может быть и хоббит, но он еще и кот, а кот никогда не стерпит оскорблений. Особенно если они относятся к друзьям. История о том, как Бильбо показал когти Глоину, и сдружился с отрядом.





	

– Мьяааа!!! Мвьяау!!! Вьяууу!!! Маууу!!!

– АААА!!! Ы! Ять!

Торин, распекающий племянников, поперхнулся на полуслове и обернулся на разъяренный кошачий вопль и громкий ор… кого-то. Фили и Кили не отстали, и, вытянув шеи, враз позабыв о разносе (очередным малозначимым, а значит скучным по своей сути), тоже посмотрели в сторону поляны, где располагался их лагерь, и где в этот миг происходило нечто несусветное...

– Мья!!! – воинственно выл кот, и к нему согласным фоном шли голоса еще нескольких гномов.

– ААА!! Иы!!! – вопил один из их товарищей.

– Бильбо! Хватит! Не надо! – вопил голос Бофура.

И со всем этим звучал аккомпанементом довольный ржач Двалина.

Может именно поэтому Торин и не помчался на поляну с мечом наголо.

Двалину он доверял, но порядок в походе обязан быть, а кот, кошачий ор и визг гнома (а он уже визжал), пострадавшего от оного, отнюдь не входил в понятие «порядок». Откуда вообще взялся кот, и причем тут Бильбо, которого Бофур просил «прекратить», Торин не знал. Но искренне подозревал, что хоббит позабывший вчера утром носовые платки, похоже не позабыл взять с собой кота. Видать в свой рюкзак засунул…

Жаль Торин этого сразу не заметил.

По крайней мере Торин так думал, пока решительным шагом шел к лагерю. На поляне творилось варг знает что. Котелок с полусваренной кашей валялся в потухших головешках костра. А вокруг оного плясало… плясал гном на голове которого бесновалась рыжая, гибкая фигурка, да так быстро, что только по ору можно было определить в оной кота. А за воющим котом и визжащим гномом, подозрительно похожего на Глоина, бегал Бофур.

А Двалин ржал.

Нори лыбился, и довольно щурился.

Дори возводил глаза к небесам, а все остальные удивленно пялились на зрелище.

И лишь Балин задумчиво смотрел на ноги Гэндальфа. Волшебник по своему обыкновению, не смотря на свой возраст, сидел довольной «птичкой» на ветке раскидистого дуба, курил трубку и изредка бодро говорил, покачивая волосатыми и тощими ногами в воздухе:

– Так его Бильбо! Правильно… Правильно… Так его!

– ПРЕКРАТИТЬ! – рявкнул в голос Торин.

Это будто заставило отряд очнуться, и почти все, слажено (кроме Двалина и Балина с Дори), рванули к Глоину, терзаемому котом. Через мгновение на поляне образовалась куча мала, а Бофур схватил разъяренного, шипящего кота.

– Ну, будет, будет тебе, Бильбо! Успокойся! 

Кот успокаиваться, однако, не желал. Он страшно щерил морду, утробно выл, и плотно прижимал к голове уши. 

– Какого балрога вы тут устроили? – грозно вопросил Торин, сверкнув глазами на медленно расползающуюся кучку гномов у своих ног.

– Это… это Глоин, – пискнул, виновато вжав голову в плечи, Ори, хлопая глазами.

– Точно! – поддержал его Нори.

– Этот хоббит бешеный! – простонал Глоин, с диким взором и трясущимися руками ощупавший голову с дыбом стоящими волосами.

Впрочем, борода его… была в еще худшем виде. 

– Что здесь произошло?! – требовательно вопросил вновь Торин.

– Бильбо вступился за Бофура, как и должно хорошему товарищу! – гордо сказал маг, и надулся на своей ветке аки селезень.

Торин хмуро взглянул на полосатые носки, скривился от замечательного вида тощих ног, и выплюнул:

– И где же этот герой?

И повернулся к Бофуру, надеясь, что мориец даст ответ.

Лицо Бофура стало смущенным, а у Торин остолбенел...

На его глазах кот, туловище которого крепко удерживал Бофур обоими руками в перчатках, в единый миг обернулся…

Хоббитом.

– Я ему бороду вырву и назад понавтыкаю, – угрюмо сказал полурослик, мрачно-зло смотря на Торина.

Серьезно так сказал…

– Э-э… за что? – только и смог выдавить Торин.

– Он Бофура обидел! – возвестил Бэггинс с таким чувством, что враз понятно стало – серьезно обидел.

Торин заставил себя взять в руки все свое самообладание. Порядок! Он должен поддерживать порядок, а то, что перед ним кот-бывший-хоббитом дело десятое!

– Мистер Бэггинс, он что девица? – у Бофура заалели скулы, а хоббит сердито сверкнул зелеными глазищами и из него вновь вырвалось шипение. – Бофур способен постоять за себя без вашей помощи! Он все таки гном, а не… 

Торин чуть не брякнул «хоббит», но вовремя поправился:

–… а не беспомощный ребенок! И я не позволю вам устраивать драки в моем отряде!

– А я не так воспитан! И не буду прятать когти, когда оскорбляют других! – заявил Бэггинс. 

– А как насчет поводка и ошейника, мистер Бэггинс? – вкрадчиво спросил Торин нависая над Бильбо, который так и стоял, удерживаемый руками Бофура. – И намордника?

Зеленые глаза потрясенно расширились.

– Вы… вы не посмеете…

– Я посмею, мистер Бэггинс. И я не позволю устраивать драки никому из здесь присутствующих. Никому, вам ясно?

Хоббит с возмущенным и обиженным видом…

– Да, – тихо сказал он.

Торин смерил его взглядом, тяжело посмотрел на втянувшего голову в плечи Бофура…

– Шум, и драка, которая произошла благодаря вам двоим… вы немедленно наведете порядок и позаботитесь о ужине для отряда. До темноты. После чего отправитесь следить за пони. Вам все ясно?

– Да, узбад, – негромко сказал Бофур.

Бэггинс нахохлился, обиженно шмыгнул носом, отчего забавно дернулись острые ушки, под кудряшками, но опустил голову и нехотя повторил вслед за морийцем:

– Да… узбад…

Торин на это ничего не сказал, но в глазах его мелькнула растерянность. Он был против хоббита в отряде – этого мелкого, похожего на ребенка существа… и этот… оборотень… маленький, отчаянный кот, храбро бросившийся защищать гнома, которого знал-то два дня!... назвал его узбадом.

Своим господином.

Своим королем.

И хотя полурослик вряд ли знал, что сказал, повторив всего лишь за Бофуром, это мало что меняло в глазах всех гномов.

Если, конечно, Торин сейчас не укажет место хоббиту. Лишь гномы служат Королю, и чужаку не место среди них. Краем глаза Торин видел, как напрягся Балин, встревоженно и с надеждой смотря на него.

Будто говорил – «не надо, Торин…»

Глаза Торина, смотрящего на опустившего голову Бильбо, смягчились:

– Тогда приступайте. До темноты осталось немного времени, – и, резко развернувшись, ушел, сделав знак племянникам следовать за собой – с ними он еще не закончил.

… Вечером он имел крайне неприятный разговор с Глоином.

–… А потом этот ненормальный набросился на меня! – закончил жаловаться исцарапанный до крови Глоин.

Торин скрипнул зубами.

– Глоин… – вкрадчиво спросил он, – в каком колене ты мой родственик?

Глоин растерянно заткнулся.

– Должен тебе напомнить, Глоин… кто именно СОГЛАСИЛСЯ пойти за мной. Ты, твой брат, Балин и Двалин, мои племянники, братья Ри… и все вы, потомки Рода Дурина, в вас течет та же кровь, что и во мне… и всем вам обещана награда… за возвращение СОБСТВЕННОГО дома, СВОЕЙ Родины… и вам, ТЕБЕ, хватает наглости, каждый день похваляться этим? Скажи мне, Глоин, почему я не слышал ни слова подобного от жалкого нищеброда, морийца без роду и племени? Ни от него, ни от его братьев? Я скажу тебе, Глоин… потому что родиться гномом, и БЫТЬ гномом разные вещи. Он знает, и его братья знают, свой долг перед СВОИМ народом, а не мечтают подарить жене новый золотой браслет!

Глоин подавленно молчал.

– Мориец или эреборец, мне все одно – это мой народ, и ты лишь один из гномов, Глоин, – уже тише добавил Торин. – Я даю тебе время до рассвета – думай. Но я не позволю НИКОМУ сеять разброд и смуту в отряде. Этот поход слишком важен.

… Бофур и Бильбо уныло сидели рядом на поваленном сухом стволе дерева, смотря на пони. Бильбо угрюмо обнял колени руками, водрузив подбородок на колени, и периодически дергал правым ухом, на которое упорно нацеливался комар. Острые ушки вновь щеголяли светло-коричневой шерсткой.

Бофур периодически вздыхал, поправлял шапку, и косился на хмурого Бильбо.

– Эй, вы чего такие грустные сидите? – вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, рядом с морийцем плюхнулся на бревно Кили.

– И главное, вы забыли свой ужин! – с другой стороны, рядом с Бильбо, плюхнулся Фили.

Две миски с кашей в тот же миг были подсунуты под нос Бофура и Бильбо.

– Так ведь Торин… – запротестовал было уныло Бофур.

– Он сказал навести порядок, приготовить ужин и стеречь пони, но! – Кили наставительно поднял вверх палец. 

– Но он ничего не сказал о том, что вы лишаетесь своих порций, – продолжил Фили. – Или вы из-за Глоина расстроились? Что даже есть не хотите?

– Буду я… еще за какого-то рыжего гнома! – сердито буркнул Бильбо, и сунул в рот ложку с кашей, мрачный донельзя. 

– Я щас обижусь, – очень проникновенно заявил Нори, появляясь из кустов с двумя дымящимися кружками в руках. – Я ведь тоже рыжий. Вот, держите, братец Дори вам лично заварил. С ягодами.

И сунул кружки в руки героев дня.

– Спасибо, Нори, ты настоящий друг, – сглотнув, сказал Бофур, растерянно переводя взгляд с рыжего Ри на племянников узбада. – И вам, хорошие вы парни, зря вас Торин ругает…

– Да, ну… мы привыкли, а он так… для порядка, – легкомысленно махнул рукой Кили.

– Ага, для порядка! А Глоина значит… – Бильбо шумно вздохнул, обрывая себя. Вновь стало смертельно обидно.

– Кстати, о нем… – легко отозвался Нори, садясь прямо на землю, и удобно пристроив голову у коленей Бофура, сунул в зубы травинку, сощурив глаза. – Ох, и настучал ему Оин своей трубкой!

– А потом и дядя добавил, отозвав для беседы, – продолжил Фили. – Вернулся такой, что… явно получил СКР.

– Чего получил? – спросил Бофур удивленно.

– Страшенный-Королевский-Разнос, – перевел Кили. – Ему явно больше от Торина досталось! Так ему и надо!

Бильбо на это ничего не сказал. Вряд ли Глоину угрожали как ему, Бильбо, ошейником. Ошейником! И намордником… будто он зверь какой, а не разумное существо! 

И все же…

Бильбо посмотрел на миску каши, глотнул горячего отвара со вкусом терпких ягод, вздохнул… рядом тихо засвистел Нори.

Может именно за этим он и отправился в этот поход…

На душе полегчало.

На следующее утро Бильбо аж вздрогнул, когда Торин его окликнул.

– Бэггинс!

Полурослик опасливо взглянул на него.

– Прежде чем мы отправимся в путь, я должен сказать вам важную вещь, Бэггинс. 

Торин как всегда выглядел грозно, и полурослик невольно почувствовал желание прижать уши и поджать хвост… хотя днем вторая ипостась проявлялась тяжелее. И хвоста никакого не было и в помине. 

– Держите ваши когти наготове, они лучше каштанов, – неожиданно сказал Торин, усмехаясь. 

Бильбо неверяще распахнул глаза, уставившись на него, но Торин тут же нацепил на себя каменную маску сурового предводителя гномов, и направился мимо, к своему пони.

Но Бильбо точно слышал, что он сказал.

«Держите ваши когти наготове, они лучше каштанов»

Улыбка расцвела на лице Бильбо.

Теперь он совершенно ни о чем не жалел!


End file.
